2011
Television & Movies *''Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey'' premieres at Sundance, January 23 *''Sesame Street'' season 42, September 26 *''Sesame Street: Growing Hope Against Hunger, October 9 *The Muppets'' is released, November 23 International Television & Movies *''Sesamstraat'' celebrates its 35th season *''Sesamstrasse'' 38th season *''Eine Möhre für Zwei'' 2nd season, premieres October 19 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Canada, November 23 *''The Muppets'' is released in India and Mexico, November 25 *''SimSim Humara'' premieres, Pakistan, November 26 *''Baghch-e-Simsim'' premieres, Afghanistan, December 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in Brazil, December 2 *''Ernie & Bert Songs'' premieres December 5 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Singapore, Malaysia and Israel, December 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in United Arab Emirates and Bahrain, December 9 *''Ernie & Bert Märchensongs'' premieres December 13 on KI.KA *''The Muppets'' is released in Bahrain, Kuwait and Lebanon, December 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Chile, December 29 *''The Muppets'' is released in Estonia, December 30 Commercials * Alamo Rent a Car * AMC Theatres policy trailer, October 9 * CMA ads, with Miss Piggy, November * UL Labs, with Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and The Swedish Chef * Wonderful Pistachios, with Kermit, debuted September 18 Appearances * Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Telly on Top Chef, February 16 * Elmo on The Dr. Oz Show, March 30 * Elmo on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, May 3 * Kermit the Frog reports from the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland, May 7 * Elmo on Good Morning America, May 20 * Grover at the Salute to Israel Parade, June 5 * Elmo at the NASA shuttle program of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, July 6 * Steve Whitmire and Kermit at the National Puppetry Festival in Atlanta, Georgia, July 15 * Miss Piggy on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, August 20 * Miss Piggy and Animal on The Tonight Show, August 31 *Elmo, Grover, Rosita, Cookie Monster, Oscar, and Slimey on Good Morning America, September 20 * Elmo on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 26 * Miss Piggy on So Random!, October 2 * Kermit on Entertainment Tonight, October 4 * Elmo and Kevin Clash on The View, October 24 * Elmo and Kevin Clash on Nightline, October 24 * Elmo and Kevin Clash on Erin Burnett OutFront, October 24 * Kevin Clash on The Daily Show, October 24 * The Muppets on WWE Raw, October 31 * Elmo and Kevin Clash on The Gayle King Show, November 1 * Kevin Clash on The Takeaway, November 3 * Miss Piggy on The Tonight Show, November 4 *''The Muppets: Exclusive Access Sneak Peek'' during ABC Family's "Double Date Night", November 5 * Jason Segel on The Tonight Show, November 8 * Kermit on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, November 9 * Kevin Clash on The Wendy Williams Show, November 9 * Miss Piggy at the CMA Awards, November 9 * Carlo Alban on The Takeaway, November 9 * Kermit at the Latin Grammys, November 10 * Miss Piggy and Kermit the Frog on Desperate Housewives, November 13 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Dancing with the Stars, November 14 * Amy Adams on The Tonight Show, November 14 * Miss Piggy on Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 14 * Jason Segel on Late Show with David Letterman, November 14 * Kermit and Gonzo, Bunsen and Beaker, and Statler and Waldorf on ESPN's Mike and Mike, November 15 * Amy Adams on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, November 15 * The Muppets on Dancing with the Stars, November 15 * Kermit and Miss Piggy on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 16 * The Muppets on Good Morning America, November 17 * Animal on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 18 * Jason Segel on Saturday Night Live, November 19 * Jason Segel on Live with Regis and Kelly, November 21 * Jason Segel on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 21 * Miss Piggy on Chelsea Lately, November 21 * Jason Segel on The Late Late Show, November 22 * Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly, November 23 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, the Swedish Chef, and an Anything Muppet (via Muppet Whatnot Workshop) on The Chew, November 23 * Jason Segel on The Marilyn Denis Show, November 24 * Kevin Clash on NPR's Tell Me More, November 28 * Kermit on The National Christmas Tree Lighting ceremony, December 1 * Miss Piggy on CMA Country Christmas, December 1 * Oscar the Grouch on A Michael Bublé Christmas, December 6 * Elmo on The Sunny Side Up Show, December 13 * Kermit & Miss Piggy on WWE Tribute to the Troops, December 13 * Elmo on The Nate Berkus Show, December 16 * Cookie Monster on The Dr. Oz Show, December 19 * Elmo hosts Elmo's Movie Merry-Thon, a programming block on Sprout, December 23 and 24 *Statler and Waldorf, Kermit, and Gonzo on the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, December 25 *Elmo at the Kennedy Center Honors, December 27 See also: The Muppets promotional appearances. Note that Kermit was scheduled to appear on The Tonight Show November 11, but did not appear. Live Appearances * Elmo and Cookie Monster at Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, May 2 * Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Grover at LaGuardia Airport, May 3 * Elmo and Grover at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, May 5 * Oscar the Grouch and Caroll Spinney, Nellis Air Force Base, June * Various characters, Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala, June 1 * Roscoe Orman, accepting an award for Sesame Street at the Television Critics Association Awards, August 6 * Walk-around Sweetums, Kermit, and Rowlf the Dog at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 * Kermit and Miss Piggy at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 20 * Miss Piggy at New York Fashion Week, September 8 * Oscar and Caroll Spinney, American Academy of Pediatrics National Conference & Exhibition, Boston, October 15 * The Muppets on WWE, October 31 * Kermit and Jason Segel at STARS Benefit Gala, November 1 * Abby Cadabby and Gordon at the launch of Military Families Near and Far (familiesnearandfar.org), November 5 * Sweetums, Animal, Fozzie Bear, Walter, Gonzo, Rowlf, Kermit, and Miss Piggy, and Statler and Waldorf at the world premiere of The Muppets at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, November 12 * Murray Monster with Nolan Gould at the Los Angeles Regional Food Bank, November 15 * Miss Piggy at The Trevor Project's Trevor Live fundraiser, December 4 International Appearances * Elmo on App Central, May 31 * Elmo on App Central, June 1 * Ernie, Bert, Carsten Morar-Haffke, Martin Paas and Charlie Kaiser on Morgenmagazin, October 14 * Kermit on CP24 Breakfast, October 25 * Jason Segel on Breakfast Television, October 25 * Kermit the Frog on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight, November 3 * Ernie, Bert, Carsten Morar-Haffke and Martin Paas on Mikado am Morgen, December 4 Video games * LittleBigPlanet add-ons, January 18 and December * Ready, Set, Grover!, August 2 * Once Upon a Monster, October 11 Home Video *''Shalom Sesame: Shabbat Shalom, Grover!, January 11 *Shalom Sesame: Grover Plants a Tree, January 11 *Shalom Sesame: Mitzvah on the Street, January 11 *Sesame Street: Silly Storytime, February 1 *Elmo's World: Penguins and Animal Friends, March 1 *Shalom Sesame: Be Happy, It's Purim!, March 8 *Shalom Sesame: It's Passover, Grover!, March 8 *Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures, April 5 *Elmo's Travel Songs and Games, May 3 *Shalom Sesame: Grover Learns Hebrew, May 10 *Shalom Sesame: Countdown to Shavuot, May 10 *Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood, June 7 *Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!, July 5 *The Best Pet in the World, July 26 *Big Bird's Wish, July 26 *Learning Letters with Elmo, August 2 *Shalom Sesame: The Sticky Shofar, August 23 *Shalom Sesame: Monsters in the Sukkah, August 23 *Elmo's Music Magic, September 6 *Elmo's Shape Adventure, October 11 *Shalom Sesame: Adventures in Israel, October 11 *Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Elmo, November 1 *Singing with the Stars'' International Home Video *''Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 2, February 11 *Die Muppet Show: Season 2, March 24 *Die Muppet Show: Season 3, May 19 *Die Fraggles: The Complete Series, May 20 *Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 3, September 9 *Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 4, December 9 Albums *The Green Album, August 23 *Sesame Street Music: Amazon Sampler, August 30 *The Muppets (soundtrack), November 21 Books *Jim Henson: The Guy Who Played with Puppets, August 23 *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, released August 23 *B Is for Baking: 50 Yummy Dishes to Make Together, September 6 *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 1, September 13 *Doodling with Jim Henson, October 1 *The Muppets: The Movie Junior Novel, October 11 *The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book, October 11 *Frogs Are Funny, October 11 *I Am Kermit the Frog, October 11 *A Tale of Sand, graphic novel, December *Memoirs of a Muppets Writer, December 5 *Jim Henson's The Storyteller'' graphic novel, December 6 *''The Dark Crystal: Volume 1'' graphic novel, December 27 Storybooks *''Big Bird at Home, February 8 *Elmo and His Friends, February 8 *Grouches Are Green, March 8 *Elmo Doodle Dandy, May 10 *Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day, July 26 *Sing-Along Holiday Songs, August 1 *Elmo's Magical Mix-Up, August 9 *Oops!, August 9 *Adventures in Story Land, September 1 *Elmo Loves You: Pop-Up Book, September 13 *A Sesame Street Christmas Story, September 18 *Elmo's Little Dreidel, September 27 *Elmo's Alphabet Soup, September 27 *Opposite Day, October 1 *Elmo's Merry Christmas, October 25 *Abby's Pink Party, December 27 *Elmo's Walk in the Woods, December 27 Comics *Die Muppet Show Band 1: Applaus, Applaus, Applaaauuus!, April 8 *Die Muppet Show Gratis Comic Tag 2011, May 14 *Die Muppet Show Band 2: Auf Schatzsuche, June 9 *Die Muppet Show Spezial 1: Muppet Peter Pan, August 4 Merchandise *Abby Cadabby plush purse *Ants in the Can *Big Bird Stack-a-Nest * Muppet costumes for ''LittleBigPlanet 2, January * Muppet Vinylmation, series 2, April 15 * Star Wars Muppets action figures, winter * Muppet nail polish * Hasbro Sesame Street Playset, figures, and vehicles *Lucky Ducks: Sesame Street Edition Attractions and Events *Jim Henson's Fantastic World **Museum of Science and Industry (Chicago, IL), January 1 - January 23 **Lakeview Museum of Art and Science (Peoria, IL), February 12 - May 1 **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), July 16 - January 16, 2012 *Schuif Gezellig Aan in Alkmaar, January 1 - February 28 *ToonSeum exhibit "The Art of Caroll Spinney", November 6, 2010 to January 30, 2011 *Elmo's Red Tie Ball in Providence, Rhode Island, March 5 *Jim Henson named a Disney Legend at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 *ToonSeum presents "Animating Haring!", featuring art by Bill Davis, created for Keith Haring-inspired animation on Sesame Street, October 22, 2011 to February 26, 2012 *World premiere of The Muppets at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California, November 12 *New Muppet clothing, original artwork, and skate decks are debuted at D23's Muppet-acular Mayhem at D Street event in Anaheim, California, November 17 *The El Capitan Theatre hosts Disney's Most Sensational Muppet Party! at Disney's Soda Fountain and Studio Store in Hollywood, California, November 23 - January 5, 2012 *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' is one of the films screened at D23's Disney and Dickens event in Burbank, California, December 5 & 6 Muppet Character Debuts * The Muppets: Walter, '80s Robot, Miss Poogy *''Sesame Street: Growing Hope Against Hunger'': Lily * SimSim Humara: Rani, Munna, Haseen O Jameel, Baaji, Baily Music Videos *"The Muppet Show Theme" with OK Go *"Forget You" from The Muppets *"Man or Muppet" from The Muppets International music videos *"The Muppet Show Theme" with Elio Parades *6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade features balloons version of Kermit and Buddy from Dinosaur Train and the walk-around character cast of Sesame Street (Bert, Ernie, Elmo, Cookie Monster). *Miss Piggy in Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade at Disneyland, fall *Toronto Santa Claus Parade featured a The Muppets float. Elmo, Abby, and Cookie Monster appeared outside the Royal Ontario Museum before the parade. *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24, Sesame Street Float, Kermit the Frog Balloon. __NOWYSIWYG__ 2011